


There You Are Starlight

by NoodlerHead



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killer Robots, Robots, dunno, kinda graphic violence??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlerHead/pseuds/NoodlerHead
Summary: A little gift for Shaykai on tumblr!The girl wasn’t usually afraid of the dark. But recently, she was more than afraid of the cold darkness.





	There You Are Starlight

The girl wasn’t usually afraid of the dark. But recently, she was more than afraid of the cold darkness. It didn’t help that she regularly got kidnapped by a gigantic murderous robot, who wanted to turn her into a robot. Hat Kid shuddered at the thought of him. His too wide of a smile, his four terrifyingly long arms, and his laugh. His horrid petrifying laugh. Hatl shook her head. No, don’t think about that. She reasoned to herself. After a dragging night, the little girl finally slept.

\--------------------------  
The sounds of yelling, screaming, and stomps filled the abandoned building's hallway. Hat's breathing was heavy and broken, she was tired, but she knew she couldn't stop. Hat Kid was suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened in fear. She ran into a dead end.  
"HAHAHAHA STARLIGHT~ WHERE ARE YOU?!" came a holler. Hat Kid glanced around desperate for an escape. There was none. She had to go the opposite way. The way where her kidnapper was coming. The way to her doom. But she had no choice.  
She sprinted as fast as her little child legs could, like her life depended on it (which it did). That's when she saw it. The monster. The beast. Hat screamed. "OH HEY KIDDO," said the half of her former protector. "THERE YOU ARE STARLIGHT!" the other half laughed. Tears flowed down here face. This was it. Her death.

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
